Cryptographic algorithms implemented in hardware, software, or firmware for data processing often leak information about one or more keys used for cryptography. For example, power analysis, such as simple power analysis (SPA), differential power analysis (DPA), differential frequency analysis (DFA), or differential spectrogram analysis (DSA), can be used to extract one or more keys and thus expose the nominally protected data. These and other shortcomings of the prior art are addressed by the present disclosure.